reversing the irreversible
by HolyPhoenix
Summary: Short story about events taking place after the destruction of meteor...


This is my first fic so I hope that functions as an excuse for most of the complaints that will stack in the review list.

I wrote this while i ran out of ideas on another longer story. Originally written in script format, but evidently thats not allowed here so I converted it. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own all characters, except those that are owned by Squaresoft.

* * *

"Hey what's this? A new materia." Cloud picks up a white orb that's got stuck between a pair of mountains in Nibelheim, after commanding his comrades Yuffie and Tifa to hold them apart. 

"A white one" panted Yuffie after cursing Cloud over being assigned the heavier rock to lift, "Just like Aeris', give it to me!"

Cloud drifts off into another dimension.

"I'm sorry..." Yuffie offers back the materia, knowing Cloud sentiments about their deceased friend. Tifa decided to interrupt the silence.

"Maybe we should ask Red about what this materia is."

* * *

Later in C-C

* * *

"So this is what it looks like" Red stared at it with awe.

"Ho ho ho, it's the Holy Phoenix Materia!" accompanied Bugenhagen in the hypnotic trance.

"I know grandfather, I know." attempting to outstare the elder.

"But I don't know, what does it do?" Tifa asked.

"It does strange things..." Red and Bugenhagen have now drifted into a foggy parallell universe where only one object seemed to exist.

"Stop this transcendental mediation" Cloud attempted to interrupt the drug party. "What does it do?"

* * *

Later in Forgotten City

* * *

"Let's do it, I can't wait to see Aeris again!" exlaimed Cloud in excitement.

"Careful, you know what happens, Sephiroth get's revived too." Red cautioned the procedure executors.

"Can we take that risk Cloud?" Tifa sounded unsure.

"Why does Sephiroth get alive? It's suppose to revive Aeris." Cloud in an annoyed tone.

"True, but according to this book, it revives the 'person who by the unholy weaponry temporarily set the soul of its sacrifice to sleep'." Red quoted out of the barely readable fragmented pages of an ancient electronic book he had bugenhagen pick out of a side pocket on his back.

"Dammit."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tifa.

"We have to do it, my life here on the planet is meaningless without her." Cloud decided.

"Then let me use the materia." Yuffie pulled out the orb, until this very moment not been glowing so vividly, from one of her pockets reserved for stolen materia.

* * *

Some seconds later

* * *

"Weee! Am I really alive again?" Aeris gleefully twirled.

"Aeris!" exclaimed Cloud, running toward her.

"Cloud!" replied Aeris, running toward him.

"Aeris!" added Cloud, running toward her in slow motion.

"Cloud!"continued Aeris, running toward him in slow motion.

"Enough already, we need to find Sephiroth." Yuffie interrupted.

"No need for that, I'm here already" Sephiroth strikes and puts an end to Aeris life again.

"Nooooooo!" Cloud's pain let out in a low pitched voice due to the slow motion sequence.

"Nooooooo!" Tifa accompanied him.

"Nooooooooo!" Yuffie accompanied the two.

Sephiroth laughs his evil laugh in celebration of the event, but Cloud brings his remaining strength into a furious but exceptional

"Omnislaaaaaaaaash!"

* * *

Big Scene where Cloud slashes a lot of air

* * *

"..14..15...and 16, did I get him? did I?"

Sephiroth stands behind him and stabs him on his six feet masamune. Yuffie and Tifa let out an even more horrible scream in unison.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Mua ha ha ha!" Sephiroth laughs again and strikes down Tifa.

"No! That's Enough!" shouts Yuffie.

"Not yet!" Sepphiroth strikes and kills Red.

"I'll get you for that" Yuffie pulls out the HPM (Holy Phoenix Materia) and utters the phrase that triggers the exhaustion of all MP resources within 20 miles radius, for the excuse of reversing the process of death.

* * *

Sequence of Yuffie casting the most powerful spell in the two universes.

* * *

Sephiroth returns to his death while Cloud et. Co. are revived. This is some odd side effect that programmers at Square didn't take into account.

"Yesssssss! Thank you Yuffie, thank you thank you thank you" Cloud hugs Yuffie.

"Ahem." Aeris chimed in.

"Sorry!" Cloud hugs her as well.

"Ahem..." Tifa was feeling left out.

"Ok ok," Cloud hugging her as well.

"Ahem." Aeris wanting more.

"Ahem, let's go home." Red decided to put an end to the episode.

"Ok."

* * *

Final FMV shows where Sephiroth get's killed over and over again due to some glitch

* * *

"ARgghhhhhhh! Turn it off! Turn it off!"


End file.
